


His ring on your finger

by apieformydean



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memoirs, Tears, Unrequited Love, huh guess i lied, i think i told you i wont hurt you anymore, no archive warnings for pain, this is painful ngl, y tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: don't hate relate





	

Katsuki Yuuri on the ice was something special.

You were. Something we’ve never seen up there before, you know? Your grace and the way you moved like you owned the place… In the same time, though, nobody could approach you with a compliment. You have never believed any of them.

You were a surprise.

Nobody expected you to dance to Eros. The audience, the other skaters, the media… they didn’t expect anything from the fallen Japanese angel.

I did.

I knew it was in you. I saw you, countless times, doing what you loved the most of all things in this world. The ice was talking to you and you talked back.

I understood.

And tried to show you. In college, remember? Ha, you probably never realised. Or did you? Did you ignore it? Ignore _me_? I was four years younger, you thought I didn’t have any thoughts in my pretty head at all? Feelings in my young, fragile little body?

I decided so many times I would stop liking you. _Loving_ you, for god’s sake… I built it up in myself, I practiced how I would turn you down next time you tried to talk to me but- I couldn’t. You simply smiled at me and I was lost all over again.

Then you left Detroit and I was broken. Do you remember the last night at the campus? When we got so hammered, we broke into the ice rink and promised to stay in touch and you- you kissed me. Told me it was normal for brothers to do it. You reeked of alcohol and you were stuttering and clumsy but it was the best kiss of my life.

Celestino told me you wouldn’t return.

I didn’t believe him. I couldn’t. There was no figure skating without Katsuki Yuuri, no Grand Prix, not in this world and even if there had been, I surely didn’t want to be a part of it. You almost made me quit, you know?

Viktor Nikiforov turned up and things took a 180 degrees turn. You always idolised him, I know. I was happy for you working with him, really. Even if I had a little sting in my heart.

You eventually returned and I felt like I had to train hard again because I needed to be there with you in the final.

You and Viktor got closer and closer and I had to watch. I needed to be there for you and I didn’t mind, I swear I didn’t, but-

I watched you hug him and I wished to hold you instead of him. I watched him kiss you and memories filled my senses to the point I couldn’t think straight. I watched he and you get engaged and I felt strangely… happy for you. Truly, honestly happy. The glow in your eyes, the way you looked at him- it still hurt, I’m not saying it didn’t.

I understood, though.

I danced for you at the Grand Prix Final. It was all for you. Kind of a good bye, if you will.

I saw you then, you know. For who you really were. Not the sad kid in Detroit anymore. You were standing by the rink and I felt so proud. You were strong and glowing and cheerful. It was your place. On Viktor’s arm. Surrounded by adoring fans. Medal shining around your neck. His ring on your finger.

And I didn’t feel jealous at all. It was for the best.

I was ready to let you go.

I did.

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost 3am and it's my birthday yes i'm 19 yeARS OLD CAN WE GET OVER THIS OKAY DOn't judge me thank you


End file.
